somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!
For the music video released simultaneously with this video, see "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" ---- Nice to meet you, I'm soon-to-be internet superstar A-set! You bet! I'm so excited to announce that game creator Kotaro Uchikoshi and Spike Chunsoft collaborated to produce my very first video! Today, Mr. Uchikoshi introduces my debut single (and dance!) "Invincible Rainbow Arrow"! I plan on making tons more videos for you guys, so look forward to that! See ya ♪ "Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!" is A-set's first video(s) on the Lemniscate channels. Hosted by Kotaro Uchikoshi, it served as A-set's proper introduction into her new idol persona, marked as the #00 A-set video and the 1st video overall. The video in Japanese was titled はじめまして、アイドルあせとんことA-setです！#00 '(''Hajimemashite, aidoru Aseton koto A-set desu! #00) and in Chinese it was '''大家好，我是偶像賽特兒～A-set！#00 (Dàjiā hǎo, wǒ shì ǒuxiàng sài tè ér ~ A-set! #00). The titles directly translate to "Nice to meet you, I'm the idol Aseton, A-set! #00". It premiered with the official release of "Invincible Rainbow Arrow," A-set's first single. Summary The video begins with Kotaro Uchikoshi introducing himself, mentioning his upcoming game, ''AI: The Somnium Files'', and how it'll make the player's eyes pop out from amazement. However, he then states that this video has nothing to do with AI: The Somnium Files whatsoever, and instead proceeds to introduce Iris Sagan, a new internet idol he's been producing in collaboration with Spike Chunsoft and Lemniscate, and with an outfit designed by Yūsuke Kozaki. The video proceeds to transition to Iris introducing herself as A-set, also known as Tesa, to her audience, before immediately announcing that her new music video, Invincible Rainbow Arrow, has been completed and will be shown in the video. After a small joke about wasting Spike Chunsoft's budget, the music video begins. It plays out exactly the same as the standalone video does. Once the song is over, A-set credits her producer, Renju Okiura, president of Lemniscate, for producing the song, and herself for writing the lyrics. All the while, a cutout of Uchikoshi calls out to Iris from the side, as A-set begins fantasizing about winning a Grammy award. Once Uchikoshi catches her attention, she chastises him for using her real name in the video. Uchikoshi asks everyone to support A-set in her new endeavors, while she announces that she'll be making videos weekly. She ends the video with her usual farewells of "Keep your eyes open and stay tuned...... unless I get abducted or something," and "See ya♪" with a hand pose at the end. New Information Learned * Kotaro Uchikoshi and Spike Chunsoft have produced a new Net Idol, Iris Sagan. * Iris's official idol name is A-set, and Tesa by fans. * A-set's debut single is Invincible Rainbow Arrow. * Her producer is Renju Okiura from the media office Lemniscate. * A-set fantasizes about winning a Grammy award. * A-set will be producing videos weekly. Featured Characters Featured * Kotaro Uchikoshi * A-set * Renju Okiura (mentioned) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Undisclosed Spike Chunsoft room ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District ** Harbor Warehouse District, Ariake, Koto District *** Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse (cameo) Videos The three different videos for this episode can be found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * In this video, Kotaro Uchikoshi says that Iris Sagan is 18 years old, with the channel's description supporting it, along with the date Oct. 26th, suggesting Iris would be 19 years old when ''AI: The Somnium Files'' begins. However, Iris explains in the game that she had just turned 18 that year. Based on our current understanding of the timeline, A-set has only been 18 years old for around a week by the time the game begins, meaning that all her past work as an idol, including this video and debuting her song, happened when she was 17 years old, making Uchikoshi's statement a simple mistake. Category:Promotional Material